


【倉安倉】隔離飯香

by midoriorange



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriorange/pseuds/midoriorange
Summary: 肉部分前文在 http://aibaorange.lofter.com/post/433e1c_12d236bd0





	【倉安倉】隔離飯香

安田也站了起來，離開餐桌，很快又被大倉一手攬進懷裏。Yasu，他小聲呢喃着，你沒喝醉吧？

安田本來怕自己這不經思考的動作會嚇怕大倉，然而看來他本來就目的不純。

「就知道你記得那晚發生了甚麼。」安田輕笑着說，「這次我可沒醉哦，Tacchon。」

 

大倉再一次銜住安田的唇瓣，輕柔地舔過他果凍般的雙唇，又再伸出舌頭撥開了那兩片櫻紅。安田也回應着他的吻，吸吮着大倉的唇，留下曖昧的痕跡和聲音。

「被你搶先一步了，Yasu。」大倉轉往攻擊安田的耳廓時低聲說着，「本來打算吃完飯就和你說的。」

安田輕笑，鼻息噴在頸側更燃起星星火焰，「所以才在蛋包飯上畫愛心嗎？」他收緊了環在大倉腰間的手，慢慢拉着他後退到沙發邊，「Tacchon還真是個純情高中生。」

安田把大倉推倒在沙發上再跨坐上去，俯下身來繼續着剛才的親吻。他啃咬着大倉的唇瓣，又舔吻着他的臉頰，接近虔誠地用舌頭標示出他臉上排成三角形的痣，強硬的侵襲和一向的安田不同，大倉卻樂在其中，任由他親了個遍。

「所以Yasu就這麼不純情的勾引我？」大倉撐起上半身，在親吻之間換氣的空檔調着情，他把手伸進安田寬鬆的襯衣下擺裏，指腹摩擦着他的後背，又迫不及待再把唇湊了上去。舌頭撥開了唇瓣撬開了貝齒往口腔裏探去，一滴不漏地舔盡每一寸地。大倉以為自己不嗜甜，可遇上安田又另作別論，除了碳水化合物代謝後的甜味，更多的是感官被放大和心意相通後的甜蜜。安田仿似一件精緻的和菓子，是合乎時令的山茶花，粉紅的軟糯外皮被咬開後是混合和三盆糖的豆沙，那種馥郁的甜蜜只令人想一再品嘗。

大倉很快就取回主導權，在背上磨娑着的手也開始不安份了起來，往前掃過安田的腹筋，再往上掐住了挺立的乳尖，又不住撥弄着發紅變硬的小豆。這次換成了大倉把安田壓在了沙發靠背上，唇舌依舊汲取着每一絲甜美，安田忍不住漏出如蜜的呻吟，喘息變得急促，也任由他把自己的襯衫脫掉，反正體溫早就升高得不像話，也只想順從着本能貼近心愛的人。

大倉的啃咬舔吻游移到頸側，在鎖骨流連過又轉到了胸前和腹部，留下一條蜿蜒的水漬閃着光。柔軟的舌尖來到下腹，溫熱自內外來襲，安田閉上眼享受着大倉的攻勢，直到家居褲被扯下性器暴露在冷空氣之前都沒有留意到他的企圖。

「等等，大倉——嗯……」語尾在大倉的口腔包覆上性器頂端的一殺那變調成了呻吟，安田一睜開眼就看見大倉那挑逗性的眼神，本來微勃的器官一下子就被撩撥得挺立起來。大倉跪在地上歪着頭，艷紅的舌尖舔過性器上凸起的血管又在冠狀溝附近打圈，清澈的眼神卻直直看着安田，仿似嘴裏的只是一根消暑的冰棒。

哪能消暑，簡直是引火自焚。

平時看不見大倉的上目線，此時一看還得了。安田沒想到大倉的技巧如此純熟，每一下動作都能準確地挑起他的欲望，一層又一層的叠加到頂峰。大倉的眼尾帶着自信的媚惑，似是挑戰安田的自制力，然後又張嘴將他的性器含住了。臉頰吸吮的動作模仿着括約肌的動作，舌尖在鈴口打圈又捲過了柱體，眼神縱使變得迷離還是直直看着安田。

「嗯……Tacchon好厲害。」安田嘆了口氣，不常見的低音撩動了大倉，他更賣力地吞吐着口裏的肉棒，安田忍不住把手指插進大倉柔順的髮絲裏，拽住了他的頭髪，一頂胯就將性器頂到他口腔上顎的軟肉。大倉本來還能游刃有餘地用眼色撩動安田，此刻也被逼出了淚水，安田繼續扯着他的頭髮一下又一下把灼熱的性器操進喉嚨深處。深喉讓大倉只能發出嗚咽，聲帶的震動卻只是在安田身上再多加一重刺激，回過神來的時候已經射進了大倉口裏。

性器來不及抽出，安田從沙發旁抽來面紙讓他吐出來，卻見他一骨碌就把白濁吞進了肚裏。

「Tacchon！」安田驚呼，大倉卻只是舔了舔唇，意猶未盡的攀回安田身上。「Yasu的東西真好吃。」大倉又露出他平時飽餐後滿足的表情，仿似品嘗過甚麼瓊漿玉液，只是潮紅的臉頰和汗濕的額頭加上嘴角的白濁只令大倉本人也變得更可口。大倉欺身上前吻住了安田，安田沒有推開那個帶着自己味道的吻，他只想把大倉緊緊地圈在懷裏，永遠不放開。

「Yasu還覺得我是純情高中生嗎？」大倉在安田耳邊輕聲說，股間的硬物故意往他身上蹭。

「你說呢，你這個幫人口都可以硬起來的小騷貨。」安田口裏的話也不示弱，手掌更不客氣地覆上了他胯間蠢蠢欲動的一大包，「不過我喜歡。」

大倉又湊近和安田交換了個深吻，「那Yasu要嚐嚐我的嗎，是一人限定的哦。」他又環抱着安田蹭了蹭，低聲說了句。

 

「恭敬不如從命，我開動了。」

安田先扯下了大倉的運動褲再將他推倒在沙發上，自己則是又跨坐到他身上。安田的手握住了大倉發硬的性器上下擼動了幾遍，握筆和彈吉他造成的繭讓摩擦多了幾分刺激，前端已經汨汨流出前液。大倉舒服地嘆了口氣，呼吸隨着安田的動作加速，胯骨也不自覺地挺動着，快要登上高潮的頂峰時安田的動作卻停下來了。

大倉睜眼一看，他不知道從哪裏摸來個鋁箔紙包，撕開就往大倉的性器上套上那個膜狀物，接下來的動作卻讓大倉直接原地爆炸。安田把紙包裏剩餘的液體倒在手指上，在自己的後穴口摸索了一會兒後直接把手指伸了進去。

「嗯哈，大倉……」安田的手指在自己體內開拓着，口裏叫的是大倉的名字，大倉覺得自己的兄弟又脹大了幾分，不在腦內默念一遍烘焙比例隨時下一秒就會忍不住繳械。大倉想現在就衝進去，至少幫幫安田的動作卻被他阻止了。

「最美好的佳餚還是要等一等才更好吃哦……哈……大倉……Tacchon……」安田咬着唇，一臉魅惑地看着大倉，毫不掩飾地叫着他的名字。一隻手指的寬度還不夠容納大倉的巨物，安田想起甚麼似的拉開茶几下的收納空間，果然找到了需要的東西。有了潤滑液的幫助開拓工程變得簡單，體液的腥羶混和蘋果香的甜膩飄盪在空氣裏，安田在大倉的性器上塗滿潤滑，抽出手指，輕聲說了句「我開動了」，腰一沉就將他的肉棒吞了進去。

兩人一起發出了舒服的嘆息，伴隨插入而來的疼痛很快就被填滿的快感取代，安田的下腹開始小幅度地擺動起來，隨即又彎身下去吻住了大倉。

「總廚大人喜歡我這張嘴嗎？」趴在大倉身上的安田沒有停下動作，嘴裏撩撥着大倉下身賣力地動着後腰，性器在後穴的抽插發出咕啾咕啾的水聲，一室春光旖旎。

「最喜歡了。」此時大倉低沉的嗓音是最催情的點綴，他也挺起腰配合安田的動作，來自他的進攻更能一下又一下的頂進甬道深處。「叫我名字。」

「大倉，Tacchon……」大倉的攻勢猛烈，安田叫出口的詞語都裹上了層砂糖，來自後穴的刺激更讓他剛射過一次的性器又再挺立起來，也放鬆了腰肢把情欲的控制權都交到大倉手裏。腸壁的軟肉緊緊地纏着大倉的凶器，每一下進攻都帶動着敏感的神經，溢出口的呻吟又拔高了幾度。

「好深，Tacchon好棒……」安田撥了撥頭髮，汗水讓他的髪絲都黏在腦後，頂着強勢的外表卻陷在情欲裏不能自拔，拋開了羞恥心向大倉求歡，「給我更多，最喜歡Tacchon了……」

大倉哪能承受這樣的安田，緊緻的腸道又似是要榨乾他每一分毫，他掐緊了安田的盤骨又再頂進了更深的地方，手裏同時擼動着他的性器，兩人同時釋放了出來。

安田喘着氣趴在大倉身上，還沒回過氣來就又交換了個深吻。「Tacchon真厲害。」安田舔咬着大倉的耳垂說。

「Yasu不也是嗎。」大倉摸摸他汗濕的頭髪，湊上去親了親他的眼角。


End file.
